Finding Her Father
by Michaela Martin
Summary: Kim left, but not for the reasons you remember. Follows more of the storyline of the movie than the show. Enjoy!


**A/N: First Power Rangers Fic! Yay Me! Anyway, takes place after "A Different Shade of Pink". A tad AU, Kim didn't leave for the reasons she did on the show. I own nothing, all belongs to Saban and now Disney. Rated a high T for language and sexual encounters. Enjoy! **

* * *

Finding Her Father

Nine-year-old Honor Oliver sat on the roof of her mother's beat up Honda Accord, staring up at the stars. It was her favorite thing to do before bed. She loved to stare at the black night sky counting the stars. She loved to imagine she was a deep space pilot discovering lost planets. Her other daydream was pretending she was one of the Power Rangers fighting against the evil in the world. As a child she loved to listen to her mother tell her stories of the Power Rangers. However, her favorite stories were of a man she had never met, a man whose name she had and a man she dreamt about every night. Her father, Tommy Oliver.

Kimberly Hart sat on the cold stone steps of her apartment stoop, watching her daughter watch the sky. When she looked up at the sky, she didn't think of the distant planets she was only thinking of one. Phados. The planet was the place where she and the other Rangers got the power of the Ninjetti. Phados was a beautiful planet and Kimberly wished with all her might she could go back there and be with Tommy. She thought about him a lot. She found it quite ironic that back in the day she could battle whatever nasty, ugly monster Zedd and Rita could create but to see and speak to Tommy after nine years and three hundred and sixty four days had her scared shitless. To tell Tommy that he had a daughter scared her to death. She loved Tommy with all her heart and soul, she left when she got pregnant to give Tommy the life he deserved.

Kimberly had written Tommy seven thousand, three hundred and one letters over the past nine years. In the beginning, they were about how much she loved him and what she was going through. As Honor grew so did the letters. Kim wrote about Honor's karate classes, her lost teeth, anything that a father would want to know. She never sent any of the letters, just writing them was enough to ease some of her guilt about keeping Honor from her father. But in her heart and her mind, keeping Tommy in the dark was for the best.

It was getting harder to keep her secret because most of her and Tommy's old friends knew about Honor. Kimberly didn't come looking for Jason, Trini, Zack or Billy. They had found her. When Jason found out about Honor's parentage, he begged her to tell Tommy. When Tommy would ask the others if they had heard from Kim, they had no choice but to lie. Jason hated lying to his best friend. He told Kimberly that if she didn't tell Tommy about Honor before her tenth birthday, he would do it for her. He was not going to allow his best friend to go another day of his life without knowing about his daughter. Nor allow his pseudo niece to go another day without knowing her father.

On the eve of Honor's tenth birthday Kimberly was literally terrified for the next day to come. She had no idea if Jason followed through on his threat to tell Tommy. All she could do now was wait.

"Honor! It's time to come in baby!" Kim called to her daughter.

The next morning Honor was greeted with a huge breakfast. The pair sat down at the table and dug into the pancakes, eggs and sausage. Honor looked over at her mother. She could see the worry on her face. Her mother only got that look on her face when she was in overdrive. Something was bothering her. Honor knew better than to ask her next question. But it had to be asked.

"Mom, I want to meet my father," Honor said. "Can we go see him? You always say we're going to but then we never do."

"Honor it's not that simple. I can't just drive to Reefside after lying to him and keeping you from him. What am I supposed to say? 'Hi Tommy. I know it's been ten years but I have something to tell you. This is your daughter Honor.' I can't do that to him."

"I deserve to get to know him Mom!" Honor yelled. "You can't hide from him forever!"

"But I sure as hell can try!" Kim yelled back. "You don't get it Honor! I did this for him! I can't bear to see the look on his face when he discovers that I have been lying to him for ten years. I can't do it. Please understand, baby."

"I'm done understanding Mom," Honor snapped, ripping off the chain she wore around her neck slamming it on the table. "If you won't take me to my father than maybe Uncle Jason will."

Honor stormed out of the kitchen leaving the rest of the breakfast on the table. The door to Honor's room slammed shut, echoing throughout the entire house. Kimberly fought back the tears stinging in her eyes as she buried her head in her hands. She picked the chain Honor left on the table. A stronger more intense memories hit. Her mind played the night Honor was conceived.

_The Power Rangers had just defeated Ivan Ooze. The teens were hanging out at Ernie's like they did after every battle. Tommy was sitting across from her. Kimberly massaged his foot with hers. They were talking with one of Tommy's karate students. Then the fireworks began. Tommy let Kim pass and for a moment, he stood behind her, and then he was next to her. She was cheering and just enjoying the victory. Tommy slipped his arm around her and held her close to him. Kimberly rested her head on his shoulder. She couldn't ask for a better moment. _

_After the fireworks, the other Rangers split off each going home for some much-needed rest. Tommy and Kimberly walked back to her house. His left hand locked with her right and his right gripped two small rings in his pocket. He thought about their time on Phados. How the moment he had with her had been rudely interrupted by the Tengas. He had something he wanted to give her. _

_Very rarely did someone find the one they were meant to be with in high school. He was in love with Kimberly and planned on being with her for the rest of his life. He would do anything to keep her safe. The falcon and the crane were destined to be together. _

_"You know my mom is spending the summer in Paris with Peter," Kimberly said, breaking the silence between them as they walked up the steps to the porch. "I want you to stay." _

_Tommy looked down on his amazingly beautiful, strong and graceful girlfriend. Every fiber of his teenage brain wanted to stay with her tonight but as a Ranger, he knew better. He already hated seeing her go into battle and if they were joined by not only their hearts but with their souls as well, he would never be able to concentrate. It would be better for them both if he just went home. _

_"Beautiful, I don't think that's such a good idea," Tommy said, quietly. He took her hands in his. He took a deep breath preparing for what he was about to say. "Kimberly, I love you. Because I love you and respect you, I can't stay." _

_"Can't or won't?" Kimberly asked, looking into his deep brown eyes. _

_"A little of both. I don't want to put us in a situation where we would compromise ourselves and the way we feel about each other." _

_"Tommy, I have loved you since we saved you from Rita. Nothing we do is going to change the way I feel about you. I love you Tommy Oliver." _

_Tommy pulled out the rings from his pocket. "I've been trying to give you this for days now. I was going to on that rock on Phados until those birds showed up. They're commitment rings," Tommy said. He slipped the smaller of the two onto her left hand. "I plan on marrying you, Kimberly Hart." _

_They were made of white gold and had a soaring crane and falcon impressed into the metal. Tears stung in her eyes. She took the other ring from Tommy's hand and slipped it onto his hand. Tommy pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. _

_"Tommy, make love to me," Kimberly whispered. "Please. Complete me." _

_All thought and conscience left Tommy as he held Kimberly against him. His hands traveled into her hair, kissing her. He swept her into his arms carrying her into her house. He carried her up to her room. He set her down on her feet, taking her face in his hands. _

_"Before I take another step Kim, I want to know that you are sure. Are you?" _

_"I have never wanted anything more than I want to be with you in this moment," Kimberly replied. _

_Her hands wound their way up his torso tugging on the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. She started at his shoulder, kissing her way back down. Tommy tugged at her shirt, pulling it off. Their hands tangled as they both reached for the buttons on each other's pants. Tommy's were off first and Kim sunk down to her knees. _

_"No, Kim," Tommy said picking her up. "I don't want that from you." _

_He carried her to her bed and laid her down. He hovered over her, staring deep into her eyes. "I love you Kimberly." _

_He entered her softly, moving slowly. She kissed him deeply, moaning in complete pleasure as he filled her. She had never been happier than in that moment. _

A smile stuck on Kimberly's face as she remembered that night. Little did they know something else would be made that night. She held onto the words he had spoken as he held her close to him when they had finished.

_"No one else Beautiful," Tommy whispered. "No one else will ever take your place. I am going to love you forever." _

_"I'll always love you, Tommy. This heart is yours." _

A loud knocking on the broke Kimberly's thoughts. She wiped her eyes and slipped the ring onto her hand. She planned to give it back to Honor when she had calmed down. She walked into the living room, wondering who on earth could be coming over this early on a Saturday. She opened the door and let out a gasp. His hair was shorter. He was still as built as he was in high school. The smile that she knew and loved had been replaced with a grim glare, his eyes freezing on her.

"Tommy? Tommy what are you doing here? How did you…?" It then dawned on her. "Jason. Jason told you didn't he?"

"He told me that you had something that I needed to hear from you," Tommy said, his voice much colder than she remembered. "He told me where I could find you."

"Please come in Tommy," Kimberly said, standing away from the door. "We have a lot to discuss."

She led him into her living room. Tommy looked around and noticed all the photographs on the walls. There was a recent picture of her with Jason and Trini outside Jason's new gym. But what took most of his attention were the photos of a little girl with light brown hair and brown eyes.

While Tommy was looking around the living room, she snuck into her bedroom and pulled out of the back of her closet her Tommy box. She came back into the living room to find Tommy holding a framed picture of Honor in her karate uniform. It pained Kimberly to watch Honor learn karate because she reminded her so much of Tommy when she did. Tommy stared at the photo trying to figure out where he had seen that fight stance before.

"Who is this little girl?" he asked, looking over at Kimberly.

"That's my daughter Honor," Kimberly said. She took a breath and spoke again. "Your daughter Honor."

The picture frame fell from Tommy's hand, shattering on the floor at his feet. He sank onto the couch, unable to think or even breathe. Kimberly stood frozen to her spot against the wall, terrified of what was going to happen next.

"My daughter? What are you talking about? I have a daughter?" Tommy stammered.

"Honor Noelle Oliver was born on April 14th, 1996 at 8:43am. She weighed five pounds, eleven ounces. I knew she was going to be in karate what with all the roundhouse kicks she gave me," Kimberly stopped to take a breath. She looked over at Tommy. "In this box is everything you have ever given me. From the mirror you won me at the fair to the last teddy bear. Also in this box are 7,301 letters. All are for you, from me. But in truth there are only two you need to read." She pulled out the two letters and handed them to Tommy.

He opened the oldest letter first. He began to read.

_My Dearest love Tommy, _

_Before I write another word, I want you to know that I love you so much. I am doing this for you. I want you to know that no one will ever take your place in my life. You will always be my dragon, tiger and falcon. I love you. _

_Tommy, the reason I left is because I'm pregnant. I am going away to have this baby so you can live your life without any complications. You can continue to protect the world from Rita and Zedd or anyone else that may come out of the woodwork. I want you to have a wonderful life. _

_I'll write when I can and send you pictures so you will be able to know what your child looks like. I'll tell them about you but never who you really are. Please grant this one request that I do have. Please let me go. Don't come looking for me. I need to disappear so you can be the hero you were meant to be. I'm letting you go. Please do the same for me. _

_I'll love you always, Kimberly _

"You didn't send it? Why?" Tommy asked, setting down the letter. Tears stung his eyes. The love of his life had vanished and had taken his baby with her. "I would have found a way to protect you and…Honor."

"I know that Tommy! That's why I didn't tell you! Do you have any idea what I would have done if Rita or Zedd got their nasty hands on Honor just to entice you? I didn't want you to ever have to make that choice!" Kimberly exclaimed. "If I had sent that letter you would have had Alpha teleport me back so fast I wouldn't even remember how I got there. I couldn't let that happen. Too many people depended on you to lead them, mentor them, be there for them. I couldn't be selfish and make you give all that up for me."

"What about me?!" Tommy yelled, jumping to his feet. "Did you even think about my feelings when you were making all these choices in your life? I would have figured something out. I would have made it work! Damn it, Kimberly. I died when you left. You want to know what hurts me the most, Kimberly? It's not that you lied to me, left me but that all of our friends knew about my kid before I did. What did you have everyone fucking lie for you?"

"Watch your mouth, Tommy! She could hear you. I didn't reach out to anyone! Jason and Trini fond me! I couldn't very well hide a three year old at the time," Kimberly argued.

"So my best friend knew about my child before I did?" Tommy spat.

"Yes and he begged me, nagged me every day for seven years to tell you," Kim sighed. "Then came his ultimatum last year. Either I tell you myself or he would do it for me."

"He didn't tell me," Tommy said. "He just told me where I could find you."

Honor had heard the raised voices in the living room. She could hear a man's voice. She came into the hallway to investigate. He was a tall man, handsome too. Her mother was looking at him as if he was God himself. He looked so familiar to her. Honor snuck back into her room and pulled out the box of stuff she was going to show her father if she ever got to meet him. In her bedside table, she pulled out an old faded photograph of her parents in high school.

The boy with the long hair in the picture and the man in the living room looked very much alike. Could it be? Could that really be her father, Tommy Oliver in the living room?

"Please read the second letter Tommy," Kimberly begged softly. "If it helps that was the only letter I sent."

Tommy looked at the second letter on the coffee table. She had sent it to Ernie's. About six months after Kimberly disappeared Ernie shut down the youth center and moved away. The new owners must not have known who Tommy Oliver was and had sent the letter back. He opened it up and began to read.

_My love, _

_Today is April 14th, 1996. Your daughter was born today at 8:43am. I think you were in class at the time. As I write this letter, I am watching our daughter sleep. She is so beautiful and so very tiny. So beautiful, Tommy. I wish you were here. You're not and I have no one to blame but myself. I should have told you about her. I want you to see this beautiful little girl we have created. Her name is Honor Noelle Oliver. I gave her your name, my love. Please come. Please Tommy. I don't deserve to have you come, but I need you so badly. I can't do this by myself. Please Tommy. I need you. I love you so much. I want to feel your arms around me again. I love you. _

_Kimberly _

"I cried for days when that letter came back," Kimberly said, looking down. "I thought you had Ernie send it back. But what Billy told me later on, that wasn't the case."

"Is she here?" Tommy asked. "Is Honor here?"

"Yes she is," Kimberly answered. "I'll go get her."

Kimberly wiped away the tears that were on her cheeks. She went down the hall and knocked on Honor's door. She opened it slowly and came in.

"I heard shouting Mom," Honor said. "Who is that man in the living room?"

Kimberly took a deep breath and sighed. She tried to form eloquent words to say who he was but all she could say was, "That would be your dad. Tommy Oliver."

Honor was out of her room before Kimberly could even blink. She came to a halt at the end of the hallway and just stared at her father's back. Years of Ranger training had trained Tommy to know when someone was looking at him. He turned and saw this beautiful little girl looking him up and down. The Oliver father and Oliver daughter locked eyes for the first time. Any anger or rage that Tommy felt against Kimberly was washed away with one look at his daughter. Honor was the first to speak.

"Daddy? Daddy, is it really you?" Honor asked, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah Honor. It's really me," Tommy answered.

Honor flung herself into her father's arms. Tears blinded them both as father held daughter for the first time. Tears of joy were shed as Tommy held his little girl to him. Now that he had found her, he was never planning on letting her out of his sight.

Honor looked over her father, her eyes stopping on a white gold ring on his left hand. It was the one that matched the one she wore on her chain. "I have a ring that looks just like this one," she said, tapping his ring. "Mom gave it to me when I turned seven. She said that the falcon was the winged lord of the sky and would protect me. She said that you had given it to her the night the Power Rangers defeated Ivan Ooze."

"That I did," Tommy said, remembering that night. "I also told her that there was not another woman in the world for me but her."

"This has been the best birthday ever," Honor said. "I finally got my birthday wish."

"Baby you forgot your Daddy Box," Kimberly said from the hallway. She came over to the couch and handed Honor the box. Tommy caught a glimpse of the ring on her hand. He inwardly smiled. "I'm going to let you two chat."

Kimberly stole away to the kitchen to start the cleanup of the forgotten breakfast. She could hear laughing coming from the living room. As she cleaned, she began to wonder what was going to happen now that Tommy was back in their lives. She knew that now that Tommy was back there would be no getting rid of him. Would he sue her for custody of Honor? Would he try to take her away? But that wasn't the Tommy that she knew. The Tommy she knew would try to figure out a plan that would cause each side the least amount of heartbreak. It would be something they would have to talk about later.

Just then, she heard a crash in the living room. She rushed into the living room to find her daughter and her father facing off. Kim had to stifle a laugh as her three foot seven inch daughter took on her five eleven father. It was like Kimberly taking on Goldar by herself.

"What is going on in here?" Kimberly asked.

"Tom-Daddy was teaching me a better way to do a dragon kick," Honor said.

"Take it outside please," Kimberly sighed. "This is a new couch. I don't want it broken."

"Yes Mommy," Honor said, taking her father by the arm and leading him out to the front lawn.

Kim watched from the window as Honor and Tommy did his meditation and kata. Watching Tommy meditate and do kata was Kimberly's favorite pastime. Their lazy days were spent at the park. Watching him so relaxed, gave her strength.

Tommy stayed all day and even took them out to dinner. Eating out was not something that Kimberly and Honor did very often. Mainly because Kimberly never had the extra money. Kimberly was enjoying being with Tommy again. She had this feeling that once this day ended he would be gone from their lives again.

Tommy looked across the table at Kimberly. She was still as beautiful as the last time he had seen her. Without thinking, he reached out for her hand. He gripped it tightly never wanting to let go. For the first time that day, they both noticed they were still wearing their commitment rings.

Tommy came back to the apartment with the girls. Kimberly put Honor to bed and he waited in the living room. He planned on reading a few more of Kimberly's letters.

"Goodnight baby," Kim said, kissing her daughter on the forehead. She turned off Honor's lamp and started for the door.

"Mom?" Honor called.

"What is it baby?"

"I want Daddy here when I wake up."

"I want that too, baby. More than you know."

Kimberly shut her daughter's door and walked back to the living room. Tommy was sitting on the couch reading another letter. A dozen or more laid around him. He looked up and looked Kimberly in the eye as he began to read the letter in his hand out loud.

"Honor broke my heart today, Tommy. It was 'Bring Your Daddy to Class Day' and she had to go without you. Jason offered to go with her but Honor wanted her daddy. The Bulk and Skull in her class made her day miserable and she came home in tears. She asked me for the first time why she only had a mommy and no daddy. Why her daddy didn't want to come see her. I didn't have answers for her. What was I supposed to tell her? Tell her that you didn't even know she was even alive? The truth of our lives would break her heart and mine."

"I want to know why," Tommy said, softly. "I want the truth Kimberly. Why did you hide her from me?"

"At first it was because I was mad at you," Kimberly said. "You were becoming so distant after you gave me this ring! You held me at arms length!"

"I was trying to protect you! There was a threat against you! If I stayed away nothing was going to happen to you."

"You just let me leave. You didn't even come after me!"

"What was I supposed to do Kimberly? You vanished without a trace. Even your mother wouldn't tell me where you went. Damn it Kimberly! I loved you! I would have done anything for you! And you know it! You still know it!"

His hand swiped at the box sending it across the room. He stood up and looked at Kimberly, who was looking as small and as scared as he had ever seen her. Kimberly looked into his eyes seeing the rage and anger that she hadn't seen in a very long time. Tommy advanced on her, backing her up against the wall. Tommy's large frame covered her.

"Tommy what are you doing?" her voice small and scared.

He lifted her chin. His hands traveling over her body. They were both woken to each other's touch. A sense that both had been without for years.

"I have been without you for ten years Kimberly," Tommy whispered. He cupped her face in his hands. "I love you so much. I want you in my life, in my arms, in my bed." He kissed her deeply for the first time in ten years. "Come home with me. Let me be a father to Honor. Let me be your husband like we had talked about so many years ago. Just please Kimberly, don't take her away from me again. Don't leave me again."

Tears shone on Kimberly's cheeks. Tommy kissed them away, pulling his graceful crane into his arms.

"I can't go another day without you in my life, Kimberly. Please come home to Reefside with me."

"Make love to me Tommy," Kimberly breathed. "Please Tommy. I need you."

"No Kimberly," Tommy whispered into her ear. "Not yet."

"Why not?"

"I just got you back. I'm not going to cheapen this day by giving in. We still have so much to talk about. I just want to hold you."

"I'm going to let you."

Kimberly led Tommy to her bedroom. They laid down on their sides staring at each other. He held her hand, caressing it softly.

"What have you been doing for the past ten years? Besides lie to me," Tommy asked.

"While I was pregnant I waited tables at this little diner. The owner let me stay in the room over the diner until I could get on my feet. I ended up managing the diner until Honor turned three. That's when Jason and Trini came back into my life. They were starting a youth center like Ernie's. They asked me to head up their gymnastics program. What about you, Dr. Oliver?"

"Went to college and got my doctorate in paleontology. Now I teach high school science in Reefside."

"Tommy I can't pull Honor away from her school and all her friends. It wouldn't be fair to her."

"What about me?" Tommy argued. "Kimberly, now that I know her, I can't bear to leave her again. I can't live without you both."

Kimberly turned away from Tommy. "I knew this would happen."

"You knew what would happen? What are you talking about?"

"You want to take her away from me. Take her away from her life, her friends. I knew it."

"Kimberly Ann Hart!"Tommy exclaimed, pulling her back to face him. "That's not what I'm wanting to do! I want you both in my life. Kimberly, now that I've found you I never want to lose you again. If you don't want to go to Reefside, fine. I'll come here. It's not an issue for me. Tell me what you want me to do."

"To be honest Tommy, I haven't thought of this part. I don't know what to do. I want to be with you. I don't know what to do here. You were always the leader. I was the damsel in distress."

"You were so much more than that," Tommy said, kissing her forehead. "They looked to you as well. You were never the damsel in distress to me."

"What are we supposed to do Tommy? I can't make the choice to move on my own. Honor and I never do anything unless we both agree. We have to ask her what she wants to do."

"I agree. We'll talk to her in the morning."

"Are you going to be here when I wake up?" she asked. "Because I want that so much."

"I'll be here, Kimberly. Now and forever. I love you."

The sun shone through the windows of Honor Oliver's bedroom. She tossed aside her blankets and crept out of her room. She pushed open the door of her mother's room. Sound asleep, holding her mother close to him was her father. All her wishes and prayers had come true. She had found her father and she planned on never being without him again. At breakfast, Honor made an announcement.

"Mom, I want to go to Reefside with Dad."

"I guess we have our answer Tommy," Kimberly laughed.

"I guess we do," Tommy agreed.

The three shared their first hug as a family. In the following weeks, Kimberly and Honor moved to Reefside. It took a little explanation to Tommy's friends and colleagues but Kimberly and Honor were welcomed into the community. Kimberly got a job at a local gym; Tommy continued to help Honor with her karate. Tommy loved having his family with him.

At night, Tommy took over the bedtime rituals. He would tuck in his daughter and tell her a story.

"Tell me about the Power Rangers," Honor asked one night. "Mom used to tell me all kinds of stories about them. She talked as if she knew them personally."

"In a way she did," Tommy said. He wasn't sure if Kimberly would want Honor to know that they were once the Power Rangers. However, that didn't stop him from telling her. "Your mom not only knew the Power Rangers, she was one. She was the Pink Ranger."

"No way!" Honor gasped. "My mother was a Power Ranger? My mother? How come she never told me this?"

"You're asking me? I didn't even know you were alive until twelve weeks ago. You're asking the wrong person. Anyway I was a Power Ranger too," Tommy said. "I was the Green and White Rangers. And Jason, Billy, Trini and Zack were also Rangers. Jason was the Red Ranger, Billy the Blue, Trini the Yellow and Zack the Black. All of us together were unstoppable."

"But I thought the Green Ranger was evil?" Honor asked, her interest now peaked. There was no getting out of this now. The preverbal can of worms had been opened and Tommy now had to explain.

"It's a really long story," Tommy said. "Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"I have my entire life Dad," Honor said. "Just start at the beginning."

"I moved to Angel Grove when I was sixteen. The first people I met were Bulk and Skull. They were harassing this tiny but beautiful girl. I intervened, scaring them off and earning the adoration of Kimberly Hart."

Honor sat up in her bed, hanging on her father's every word. Kimberly listened at the door. It had taken awhile but she was finally back where she belonged. Back with the man she loved. Her daughter knew her father. Everything was perfect, just the way it should have been so many years before.

The End 


End file.
